Tempted By The Devils
by FluffyAdorableBean
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya, 16 year old and loves vanilla milkshake, actually, he likes anything vanilla. His parents or auntie and uncle decided to let him stay with the Akashi's household because they have to leave for business trip for three years. What Kuroko doesn't know, his life will change by two tempting but perverted devils.
1. Chapter 1

"Tetsu-chan remember to be nice to the Akashi" his auntie said with a smile as she patted her son head. "I know Obaa-san" Kuroko smiles cutely.

She only giggles, "I know, your such a polite boy, but if any of the member of the Akashi's family try something, do what I told you" she reminded him.

Kuroko nodded "I know" he said, his Obaa-san and Oji-san left for business. He walked inside with the butler of the Akashi's household, admiring the beauty inside.

"Hello and welcome to Akashi's house hold, I'm Masaomi your uncle friend" "it's nice meeting you Akashi-sama" Masaomi chuckled "quite formal aren't you? Well come inside and have some tea with the rest" he ushered Kuroko as he followed but wonderingwho's  
/the rest.

They made it to the grand diner and took a seat, Kuroko eyes widen as two red-head stared at him, one with red eyes and one with red and gold eyes stared at his baby-blue eyes.

"These two are my troublesome son, well one of them" he chuckled, the red and gold eye-boy glared at Masaomi.

"Introduce yourself sons"

"Yes father" they both said, their voice gave Kuroko the sweet shivers. "Greeting love, I am Akashi Seijuurou as this is-" "My name Akashi Seikuurou darling~!" Seikuuruo with the red and gold eyes cut off his brother with his sing-song tone.

"Nice to meet you Akashi's-kun I'm Kuroko Tetsuya please take care of me" he said giving them a small bow, the one name Seikuurou gave a sinisterly smirk at Kuroko.

"He seem delicious Onii-san" Seikuurou giggled, Seijuurou gave his brother a smack on the head.

"Quite Seiku" he huffs, Kuroko just giggles at their interaction, they seem to be taken back. They both stared at each other and telepathically said.

 _ **"He's an angel!"**_

Masaomi chuckled at his son, he suddenly turned serious as a call interrupted their tea reunion.

"It seems I'll be busy in the afternoon Seijuurouand Seikuurou take our lovely guest to his room, I hope you enjoy your stay Kuroko" he said.

"I will, thank you Akashi-sama" he replies, Masaomi ruffles Kuroko fluffy hair and left, the twins(well, Seikuurou) jump up-to his feet and draggedKuroko with force, earning a yelp in surprise. Seijuurousigh at his brother before following

suit.

"Here's you room~! And don't worry the maid put everything away" he sang, Kuroko nodded butsuddenly got draggedout the room to another room. "Well~! Now that you're here~! Let the fun begin darling~" he smirked walking towards Kuroko who'smoving

back but bump into someone chest.

"Don't bother Tetsuya~ we'll make you feel good~" Seijuurou huskily whispers to Kuroko who whimpered.

'This is escalating to fast!' Kuroko cried out in his mind as the two plant hickeys and kisses everywhere.

* * *

 **Part two will continue later on upcoming chapter~0 see you soon everyone! Love chu!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: Mature content ahead.**

* * *

The two started stripping off Kuroko clothing that's covering his pale skin, the red hickeys decorated his neck beautiful. But they want to decorate more parts of him with sloppy kisses and beautiful hickeys.

"W-wait—Ah~" Kuroko moans as Seikuurouplanted soft kisses over Kuroko naked body and the hickeys they made.

Kuroko feels hot all over, it felt strange.

"Ah~!" Kuroko moaned loudly as Seijuurourubbed his prince part. "N-no~" Kuroko whimpered as he tried to get away from them.

"No no Kuroko~" Seikuurouchuckled, grabbing the bluenette and deeply kissed, Seijuurouglared at his younger twin but decided to go for the opening. "W-wait a-aka—" Kuroko voice was muffled by Seikuuroukiss, their tongues lapping over  
each other, Kurokofelt weird all over but it felt...good.

Seikuuroupatted away from Kuroko "call me Seikuurouand my brother Seijuurou~" he whispers lips dangerously close to Kuroko left ear, he shiver at his tone.

Seijuurou notice Kuroko is distracted by Seikuurou, he spit on his fingerlubing it andpressing his pointing finger towards Kuroko cute little hole.

Kuroko cried in pain as he feltSeijuuruo entered one finger inside him, Seikuuruo distracted him with a lusty sloppy kiss. Kuroko moaned loudly asSeijuurouadded another finger hitting a certain part making him squeal.

"What a delicious sound" Seijuurousmirk as he thrust his fingers in and out of Kuroko making him moan louder into the kiss. Seijuuroupulled out as he decided to go _easy_ on Kuroko today.

"Now Seiki why not give Tetsuya his little present?" Seijuurou said, Seikuurouparted his lips away from Kuroko and nodded at his brother.

"Sure thing onii-san" Seikuurou chirp, he got off Kuroko who's a panting mess, the cold hair brush against his skin making him whimper.

Seijuurou planted a soft kiss on Kuroko nape then toward his lips. "Don't worry, you'll feel good soon~" he purrs. Kuroko gulped as Seikuuroucame back with something that look like a small egg but pink and has something like a remote attach  
to it.

Seijuuroutook the device, he gave a lustful gaze at Kuroko before slowly, and painfully sliding it in. Kuroko gasp as he felt the tip entering his hole, he squivered as it went completely in. His wall tightened around it has Seijuurouturn  
it to mediumvolume.

"Ah~ n-no s-stop" Kuroko mewl as the toy hit a certain spot making him arch his back, Seikuurousuck on Kuroko perk nipples, nibbling, sucking and pinching it watching Kuroko little nuns turn red and swollen as it's coated in his saliva.

Seijuurou turn it to full max, Kuroko moan louder "I just want to devour you already~" Seikuurounibbled Kuroko left ear. "Not yet brother" Seijuurou calmly told him.

Let's just say, Kuroko couldn't stand the two devils teasing his precious body on their first meeting.

* * *

 **How's it? Is it bad? Sorry ;-; also I realize I had to fix my stories all the time! Because the words would stick together ToT waaaaahh!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry if the chapters are short :,3 I always run out of ideas but I'll try my best to make them longer! ^0^**

* * *

"Seiki-kun please don't touch me there" Kuroko told himemotionlessly,Seikuuroupouts towards Kuroko, "why not cutie~?" He questioned, bringing his hand lower "please stop or I'll ignite pass you" Kuroko warnedSeikuurou chuckled  
making him pout looking like a cute puppy.

"Awww~ aren't you adorable Tetsu-chan~ especially your bed head!" He cooed and laugh asKuroko pouted more making Seikuurou laugh more thenplanteda soft peck onhis pinklips. Kuroko shiftback, away from Seikuurou,face  
flushed and eyes wide.

"Brother stop teasing Tetsuya" Seijuurou scolded his younger twinas he entered the room with breakfast, he ordered the maid to make something for Kuroko as he brings it up. Which of course surprise the maid but obliged.

"You okay Tetsuya?" Seijuurou asked as he place the breakfast on the nightstand, Kuroko nodded as the pain on his bottom faded. "That's good, here I asked the maidto prep some breakfast for you" he said. "Thank youSei-kun" "your welcome Tetsuya"  
he give a small peck on Kuroko forehead.

"Come brother, father is asking for our arrival" Seijuurou told Seikuurou who grunt. "I don't want to go!" He whines, Seijuurou sigh grabbing his brother by the collar. "Bye Tetsu-chan! Please pray for my soul!" He called out waving at Kuroko who waved  
back andwatched him being dragged away.

Kuroko giggles afterward as Seikuurou unstoppable whining continue down the hall, Kuroko then ate breakfast as the whining faded further away.

Kuroko ate breakfast in silence, once he finished he looked out the window, the clear blue sky gave him this calm feeling as he watch the cotton clouds moves slowly.

He decided to get off the bed wincing as his butt ached, he stumbled a bit but manage to get himself into the bathroom to wash up.

"Hmm...they don't have vanilla only strawberry vanilla shampoo and conditioner" Kuroko pouts, butdecided to use strawberry vanilla, and he doesn't know why Akashi twins would even have this. He thought they might use something manly, and to his  
correction he see four bottles of it and only one strawberry vanilla type.

He decides to ignore it and turn the tap on as water emits from the shower head. He waits as the water turn warm and began to scrub himself and wash his hair, feeling the pain on his bottoms subside he finished off with the strawberry vanilla body wash  
and conditioner.

He excit the shower, grabbing a towel drying himself off and wrapped it around his waist, exiting the bathroom he notice neat clothings lay nicely on the bed. 'Must be the maid that Sei-kunorder to do' he thought and begins to change into the freshly  
neatclothing.

Looking at himself in the mirror, he frowns at his legendary bed-head he tried to rain his wild hair as it smoothed out a bit. Once he's satisfied he left the room, but careful to not wince.

He explored the mansion for awhile, noticing maid cleaning he decided to ask them where the library is. "Excuse me" He asked, the maid since but sigh in relief "Young master please don't scare me like that" "young master?"  
Kuroko question. "Ah-my apologise I have been told you call you young master since you'll be living with Akashi for now on" She explain, Kuroko only nodded then ask where the library is.

She told him it's down the hall, he nodded while thanking her as he left for upcoming prize. Book. As well vanilla. Entering the library, he awed at how huge it is, the library clean and organize, well duh, rich people want their stuff clean of course  
it be clean.

Kuroko ventured upon books he read and some he didn't read yet, so many books he couldn't decided which to read first.

Picking up a romance novel, which he actually wanted to read for quite a long time. Taking out two more he settle himself near the window as he reads.

Time flew by quickly just as Kuroko finished up three of his books, he decided to get up and read more tomorrow. Heading outside he's greeted with Seijuurou and Seikuurou "Ah! Sei-kun and Seiki-kun" Kuroko stumbled a bit but regain posture.

"It's late Tetsuya and you skip dinner" Seijuurou sigh, Kuroko bowed "Gomen I lost track of time" he replied. "It's fine, but don't do it again beside I don't want to see you starve" Seijuurou said as he left.

"Ne~ Tetsu-chan what type of genrebook were you reading?" Seikuurou asked as they walk away from the library. "romance novel" Kuroko replies, Seikuurou eyes widen with glee.

"Which one?" He ask, with more excitement in his tone. "Romeo and Juliet" "oooh! I love that book! Do you?" He gaped, Kuroko nodded and giggles as Seikuurou acted like a child fanning over his favorite book.

"Anyways it's almost bed time, I'll see you tomorrow Tetsu-chan!" Seikuurou called out as walked away to his and his brother sharedroom. Kuroko giggles and called out a goodnight before heading to his own bedroom.

Changing into his cute pyjamas, he entered the bed as he relax under the warm sheets, cuddling more into the heat his eyes droop as tiredness took over his body.

* * *

 **Hello~! Is it good? I'm sorry if it's short again ;-; it's night time and I want to finished the chapter I wish I made it a bit longer but I'm v sleepy. ;0; good night everyone!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Tetsu-chan~" Seikuurou sing-song voice called out to a sleepy Kuroko who shift a bit"Seiki-kun..." Kuroko yawned cutely as Seikuurou smudge Kuroko into a huge embrace.

"Seiki let go of Tetsuya" Seijuurou growled, Seikuurou chuckled lightly. "But he's so cute" he pouted, protectively holding Kuroko.

"My idiotic twin, we have much things to do. We'll have time for our Tetsuya once we're done" Seijuurou told him.

Seikuurou pouts but let go "I'll be back soon my princess~!" He cooe, pecking Kuroko lips as well Seijuurou, giving a peckon Kuroko lips beforethey left the room.

Kuroko face blowed up into a red colour, hiding his face behind his hands. 'Stupid devils...' he pouts.

He decided to get out of bed anddiscover more about the place but there's a specific place he rather go, entering the bathroom to freshen up.

Two minutes in the shower with a fresh vanilla scent, he changed into something comfortable. Mostly fluffy sweater and black shorts.

He exit the room, heading towards the direction to find the library. He only read three books yesterday, might as well occupy himself with at least four or five books.

Finding himself in the library once again, he picked out the most intriguing books, but every book seems to caught his interest.

He choose the four books he decided to read, which he haven't read in awhile. Starting withCaptain Hook along with other books, he went back to the same spot.

"Ne~ Nii-san what do you thing of Tetsu-chan?" Seikuurou ask, continuing writing documents for father as Seijuurou look up today's event for the Akashi household.

Seijuurou hummed, "I find him interesting, mostly likely adorable as well" he said. Seikuurou laughed "Really that's all?" Seijuurou glance at his younger twin and answer "yes".

"Wow, well I think Tetsu-chan like an adorable puppy, and very cute when he smiles!..." Seikuurou rambled on and on.

"Seiki get your work done or else father will punish you" Seijuurou warned, earning a 'hai hai' they continued doing so, of course, Seikuurou is suffocating under paper-work he badly wants _his_ Tetsu-chan.

Seijuurou notice his younger twins pouting as he worked, he chuckled slightly as he continue holding the Akashi household event that he's father told him. It's one Friday night so that's three days away.

Kuroko sigh, it's already noon as he finish his third book "Might as well get something to eat" he muttered, putting away the three books as he brought the last book with him to the kitchen.

Exiting the library he begin his search of finding the kitchen. He'd ask the maids and butler but he doesn't want to bother them.

Finally founding the kitchen he ask for vanilla cake and vanilla tea, obeying order they went to the head chief.

Kuroko waited in the dining reading his last book, Alice adventures in wonderland. It's very intriguing with its riddles and rhymes.

 **I read it and it's amazing!**

"Here you go Kuroko-san" a butler came in putting down the stray, Kuroko hummed as the fresh vanilla scent invaded in sense.

"Thank you" placing a bookmark on page 36, taking the cup of fresh fragrancevanilla he smiled in delight as he took a sip.

"Is it to your liking?" The butler ask a hint of worry in his voice. Kuroko nodded "yes, indeed thank you again" he politely told with a soft smile.

The butler blushes, bowing as he take his leave with a red face. Kuroko giggles not noticing two red-head has entered the room.

"My my Tetsu-chan~!" Kuroko looked up to see Seikuurou walking towards him as he notice he'sordering something for himself and Seikuurou.

"Hello Seiki-kun, Sei-kun" Kuroko greeted as Seikuurou sat beside Kuroko "ooh~ you're reading Alice Adventures In Wonderland?" He questioned(?), Kuroko nodded.

"Yes, it's very interesting with it literature of riddles and rhymes, they're quite fascinating rhymes" he rambled on making Seikuurou laugh.

"That's so cute of you~" he cooed, Kuroko blush and hid his face avoiding contact, another fit of laughter erupted followed with an 'Ouch!'.

"Seiki don't bother Tetsuya when he's eating" he scolded "Okay Ma!" He said earning another hit to the head.

"Ow! Onii-san!" He whines rubbing his head, Seijuurou sat on the left side of Kuroko starting up chats and interests.

Once the twins got their order Kuroko finish and continue reading his book. He yelp as Seijuurou hand caresses his thighs, as well Seikuurou.

Kuroko blushed, prying off both of their predetor hands. **(Get your cracker looking hands off me! Jkjkjkjk dont hurt me :,))**

"I-I'll h-head upstairs" Kuroko stuttered rushing away from the diner, Seikuurou looked at his brother with smirk who's as well smirked back.

"My my~" Seijuurou chuckled. "He's expression beautiful isn't" "Yes! An exotic expression" his other twin agreed.

Kuroko put his hand on his face covering the blushing madness. "I swear they're going to be the death of me!" He whines.

* * *

 **Sorry for late update :,)))) Also thank for for reading my books! Love chu! (´ ▽).。ｏ** **also it seems kuroko out of charachuuuu!**

 **I'll update my other book as soon as i can~~**


End file.
